


Sing me like a choir

by thestorm



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, The Raven Cycle AU, adam pov, drunk gangsey, drunk!adam, mentions of abuse, minor blue/gansey, these kids drink a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorm/pseuds/thestorm
Summary: A get-together fic featuring drunk and self-loathing Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever omg I'm soo nervous. Anyway I hope you like it (if you do please leave a kudo or a comment:) )  
> Also the fanfic's title is from the song "BITE" by Troye Sivan. Go listen to it he is really good:)

Everyone was drunk and that was something unusual for everyone except Ronan. Gansey didn't like drinking. Adam though was actually afraid of drinking. He couldn't bring himself to forget how when his father got drunk, he hit him so hard he was ashamed to go to school for days because someone might see the bruises and scratches and start asking questions. On the other hand, the only thing that Blue liked eating or drinking was yogurt.

But today was Adam's birthday! So Gansey picked up Blue and Adam and they all went to Monmouth. Ronan had bought the cake and _tons_ of beers.

Two hours later they run out of beers but they were already drunk as hell. Blue and Gansey were lying on the couch and making silly jokes about each other and all of them laughed. Ronan and Adam were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. Knees barely touching but only when Ronan got up Adam realized how much he enjoyed that touch.

And then they started playing games. Truth or dare and monopoly and everything seemed so fucking hilarious. Blue said they have to play this game everyone played at her classmates' parties. She couldn't remember how it was called but it involved kissing and that made Adam's stomach feel weird. It was just the beers probably. But after he heard the word _kissing_ he couldn't stop thinking about Ronan's soft lips. And how they moved when he spoke Latin or when he swore. _I'm so fucking drunk_ , he thought.

The game was simple. People wrote their names on ripped paper and then someone chose one. The first person that was selected had to close their eyes and they everyone else will give them a quick kiss. At the end the person who had closed their eyes had to guess who kissed them first and who was the second one et cetera.

The first name that came up was Ronan's

_Of course._

Blue went first. She giggled a little and kiss him and giggled again and that was it. Gansey then turned to Adam. His eyes asking, _are you going to be the second one?_ But Adam didn't move, so Gansey did. He was clearly more hesitant than Blue. But he did it anyway.

And just like that it was Adam's turn.

He moved slowly. He wanted to kiss Ronan so hard but he was so afraid of what that might mean. What that might make him feel.

_It is just a stupid game_ , he told himself over and over again until he finally stood right in front of Ronan. Closer than he have ever been. He was afraid he might burst into flames. He felt his cheeks turning red.

Adam kissed Ronan. Softly and slowly. He didn't catch fire but he felt like he did. He backed away quickly but not before he hear a whisper escaping Ronan's lips. _Adam_. It was more the movement of his lips that actual sound. But still he could feel the way Ronan said it. It was something like _want_ but that was impossible and ridiculous so he just erased it from his memory.

Adam stood beside Blue. Ronan opened his eyes and it was his turn to guess. He looked at Blue with a slight smile and she giggles.

"First was Blue of course. And then it was Gansey. Dick you still smell mint after thirty beers or something!", Ronan said smiling.

And then his smile faded a bit and him said

"Parrish was last."

But Ronan didn't smile at Adam. He didn't even looked at him. He just stared at the floor. That felt like a punch on Adam's face.

But the others didn't seem to notice so they just picked another piece of paper. It was Adam's name this time.

He wanted to run, get out of this place. He couldn't fully understand why but he wanted to cry.

Instead he closed his eyes.

This time Gansey was first. Ronan was right about the mint thing. Blue was second of course. She giggled. This girl really couldn't handle drinking.

But that meant-

That meant Ronan was last. The realization of it made Adam's heart ache.

Seconds after he felt someone standing in front of him. He felt Ronan electrified gaze. He felt soft lips pressed again his.

This kiss wasn't quick like the previous two was. It wasn't a kiss at all. It was a word. A scream. But Adam couldn't quite name it. He felt like it lasted hours.

Their lips parted and that brought him back to the real world. He heard noise. Someone running and things falling and he opened his eyes. Ronan was right there next to him. _Too close_. Blue was running to the bathroom and Gansey was right behind her. They heard vomiting sounds. _This girl really couldn't handle drinking._

They started heading for the bathroom. The silence between them was unbearable for Adam.

Gansey appeared on the doorstep.

"She's okay." he said "Sorry about that."

"It's fine it was time to leave anyway." Adam replied.

He needed to get out of this place. He needed to get as far away from Ronan as possible at the moment.

"Ronan, can you drive Adam home? Thank you." Gansey spoke again. He didn't wait for an answer. He was far too worried about Blue so he just disappeared into the bathroom again.

Ronan and Adam stared at each other for a long time. It started feeling dangerous.

"I'm going to get my jacket." Ronan murmured.

Ten minutes later they were on the BMW heading towards St. Agnes and Adam's apartment.

They didn't speak and Adam for the first time tonight was aware of how drunk he was. He felt the world slipping and spinning. He was half sleeping when the car stoped. He didn't move because he didn't understand what was happening.

"Parrish." Ronan spoke "Are you fucking sleeping? Parrish!"

No response.

Ronan got out of the car. He hesitantly picked Adam up and carried him to his apartment. He laid him on his bed and stared at him for a while. Adam looked troubled. And then he opened his eyes and Ronan felt his cheeks and ears turn bright pink.

He was caught. Caught looking at Adam the way he wasn't suppose to look at Adam. He moved quickly trying to get out of the house, but the other boy got hold of his shirt. Ronan looked at Adam who was now standing. Adam looked at Ronan and kissed him. Truly touched him for the first time ever.

It was a deep kiss full of emotions. He didn't know how much he wanted to kiss Ronan until he did. Everything is easier when you are that drunk.

But deep inside him, Adam knew, that this was wrong. Ronan could never feel the same way. Ronan would only feel pity for the little heart-broken Adam. So he stopped. Adam stopped and immediately went back to bed like nothing has ever happened and he slept. Just like that.

It would be for the best if he just forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Henrietta being hot af and Ronan and Adam being idiots

The next morning Adam woke up with a terrible headache. But he still remembered. Most of the night before was a big blur but he couldn't forget the feeling of Ronan's lips.

He _had_ to forget.

He had to play it cool if he didn't want to lose his only true friends. Adam was a pro at ruining everything beautiful.

 _He had to forget_.

 

Days passed. It was mid-July now and the heat was unbearable. Ronan didn't seem to remember. Or he was just pretending he didn't remember. Why couldn't Adam stop thinking about it too?

Ronan and Adam were lying on the floor of Adam's shitty apartment. A neighbour had asked Adam to take care of his cat while he was going on vacation. That's why there was a black fat cat lying on Adam stomach.

"Dammit Parrish! Why can't you just buy an air conditioner?" Ronan said.

"Because if I did I'd have to starve for a month, asshole" Adam snapped. "Summers in Henrietta are the worst. Ugh. And that fucking cat! Why does she always come and lie on my stomach? It makes the heat even worse. Oh the heat man it's driving me crazy! I wish I could be under a shower all day. Cold water pouring over me but oh right I don't have cold water. Stupid cat and stupid clothes and stupid cat!"

Adam was talking about the cat but sure as hell he wasn't thinking about it. He was thinking about his shirt and how warm it was. So when Ronan said "Stop complaining Parrish! Just take it off if you want!", Adam took off his shirt.

He didn't realize what he did until he'd done it. And he didn't realize that Ronan was talking about the cat until is was too late.

He felt Ronan's gaze fixed on him.

 _Fuck_ , Adam thought.

 _Fuck_ because he just took off his shirt in front of Ronan and none of them was used to this kind of nudity and _fuck_ because Ronan was looked surprised and shocked and his blue widened eyes were so damn beautiful looking at Adam.

"Well, I meant the cat but yeah I guess that works too." Ronan said, voice harsh and took off his shirt.

Now it was Adam's turn to look shocked and confused. And he couldn't take his eyes off Ronan's abs. His tattoo barely visible. But Adam had never seen it whole and that was an one time chance.

"Can I-" Adam said, but Ronan must have already known what he wad going to say because he slowly started turning his back to him.

The tattoo was beautiful and dark. Huge and mysterious. Full of twisted trees and ravens and night horrors. But it wasn't unsettling. It made Adam feel calm. It was Ronan.

Before he could stop himself, he laid his hand on Ronan's back. Adam felt him stiffen under his touch and he didn't move.

"Hey guys!" Someone said.

Adam and Ronan literally jumped.

"Noah! You scared the shit out of me" Ronan said.

"Noah! Please knock before you enter my room like that!" Adam said.

"Okay guys calm down!" He said laughing "what are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Both of them replied too fast.

Ronan had already put on his shirt again.

"I have to go" he said and murmured something about Gansey telling him to help with something.

Noah looked at Adam. He knew. He was in Adam's head.

"Sorry" he said before vanishing again.

Adam was left alone again. And he cried. He cried because he would never be good enough and he embarrassed himself in front of Ronan. Again.

Thoughts he so hard tried to push away for weeks came back.

And he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this prompt : http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155686719268/it-is-very-hot-outside-and-the-ac-is-broken-so-a
> 
> Also follow me on [tumblr](http://archaangelos.tumblr.com) :)  
> Thank you❤  
> -An


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys get ready for drunk adam again.

 "Oh here she comes! I told you she would! Now I'm out of here" Gansey said with a smirk on his face.

"No! Gansey! Wait don't go! Gansey please!" Adam begged. 

"Come on Adam! I don't know what's wrong with you but this is going to help. Trust me! Have fun!" Gansey replied and winked to Adam.

 _Oh Gansey_ , the magician thought, _you're so damn wrong_.

Now as the black haired girl continued coming towards him, his palms started sweating. This was all Gansey's fault. It was around 8:00 when he went to Adam's place and literally dragged Adam out of there to go to a party. A fucking party! Because Adam was being too miserable lately and Gansey thought he could fix everything. Adam's plan was to have a drink and then wait till Gansey wanted to leave. But no! Gansey had to go and buy a drink to a girl and make it look like Adam was the one who did it! Fucking Gansey. And this girl was now coming to hit on Adam. 

 _This is going to be so bad,_ Adam thought.

The girl was actually really good. She had black long hair and dark skin. If Adam could get Ronan out of his mind even for one day, he could be glad a girl like her noticed him. But he couldn't. 

Where was Ronan really tho? Gansey said he would be at the party too. Oh well, Ronan is Ronan and maybe he just changed his mind. Maybe he was avoiding Adam. Maybe a night horror was chasing him somewhere. Maybe he was just eating ice cream lying on the couch. Ronan was Ronan so no one could be sure.

"Hello!" The dark haired said, "I just wanted to thank you for the drink! I'm Electra!"

"Hi! Don't mention it! I'm Adam!" 

"Cool! Hey do you go to Aglionby? I think I've seen you there again!"

Adam's face changed immediately. _Of course_. Why else would a girl like her notice him? An incredible anger started growing inside him. He felt like the very exact moment he was going to open his mouth again all of this rage would come out and destroy everything. Now he couldn't see anything beautiful on her. She was fake, she was ugly. Maybe he should have unleashed his anger and let it wreck and smash and destroy. Instead he just nodded. 

The girl continued talking but he couldn't concentrate. He occasionally smiled at her or murmured a _yes_ when he thought it was suitable. He wanted to leave but he was pretty exhausted and maybe he was a coward too. Adam didn't care anymore. And somewhere deep inside, he thought Ronan was around and maybe, just maybe, he was watching Adam and Electra and feeling jealous. _Maybe_. 

Electra didn't seem to stop and Adam kept buying drinks and drinking them too quickly. His head started spinning again and a memory started shaping in his head. Something with a car? And someone carrying him? He couldn't remember.  

Adam seriously didn't like drinking. But here he was, three or so weeks after his birthday and he was feeling himself slipping again. Last time he kissed Ronan. Perhaps this time he should kiss this girl. Not because he really wanted to but because that would definitely shut her up. What if that's what people do when they are drunk? They kiss other people. What if that's why people _get_ drunk. So they can admit their feelings and stop being so afraid.

Adam kept getting more and more lost in his thoughts until someone violently grabbed his hand and that woke him up. He turned his head and there was Ronan.

 _There was Ronan_.

His body shouted _anger_ but his eyes were soft.

"You. Out. Now." Ronan said voice fierce.

"Ronan what-". Adam felt genuinely confused.

"Don't what me! Out. Now. Maybe I'm not your boyfriend anymore but we have to talk. Now!"

Before Adam had time to react Ronan started dragging him towards the exit.

_What?_

_WHAT?_

And just like that they were outside. Ronan started laughing so hard. Adam still couldn't understand what have just happened. Did Ronan said boyfriend? Or was he going completely out of his mind?

"You should have seen her face" Ronan seriously couldn't stop laughing. "Or your face!"

"Ronan what-" Adam started but Ronan cut him.

"Come on! That was absolutely hilarious! You own me a thank you, you know. I just saved your ass from a boring as hell night there. God she looked soo fucking boring!"

"Wait what-"

"Parrish! You still don't get it?! I thought you were the smart one! I just saved you asshole! You obviously weren't interested in her and I pretended to be your ex-boyfriend to get you out of there! Classic. You know we should do this again sometime! It was so fucking funny"

Adam felt his anger rising again. For a moment he thought Ronan really wanted to tell him something. For a moment he thought he was important enough to get Ronan Lynch's attention.

"And how do you know I wasn't interested? Maybe you just ruined everything!" Adam snapped. _Oh he was so damn angry_.

"Parrish-" Ronan stopped laughing.

"Lynch! You still don't get it?! I thought you were the smart one! I. Don't. Need. Saving. At least not from you."

"What's wrong with you man?" Ronan replied with a bit of heat in his voice.

"Oh now you want to know what's wrong with me?" Adam was moving dangerously close to Ronan now. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong with you first!"

"Me?" Half surprised, half angry.

"Yes,you! You've been avoiding me for days!"

That was true but Adam had trying really hard to push back this thought, this possibility. He felt the moment Ronan's anger faded. But the dreamer didn't answer.

Ronan Lynch doesn't lie.

"Yeah I thought so." Adam said bitterly.

His voice felt like a thousand punches to Ronan's face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like writing drunk!adam don't judge me. it's because he is more himself when he's drunk i guess. anyway i hope this chapter gave you Feels and please please if you enjoyed it leave a kudo or a comment i'd really appreciate that:) thank you:))  
> -An
> 
> oh and this chapter was inspired by this prompt : http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154579329369/a-b-and-c-go-out-for-a-night-of-fun-b-has-the  
> yo hmu on [tumblr](http://archaangelos.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically my boy Ronan being bad at feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time to say english isn't my mother tongue so i'm so sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling ones:( if you see any i missed please tell me:( sometimes i just feel like Henry Cheng when using english (if you know what i mean)

Everyone knew about Ronan's horrifying nightmares. They were filled with creatures made of feathers and beaks, all black, like darkness itself has created them. Bloody dreams set in the idyllic landscape of Cabeswater. A magical forest older than the raven boys could even imagine. What a paradox.

But not many people knew about Adam's nightmares. His dreams were about people and not made up demons. There was his father and Ronan and welsh kings and sometimes there was Adam himself but he was older and he had failed. He still had three jobs and he still lived in Henrietta in a trailer like the loser he was. Most of the times Ronan was the savior. He saved Adam from his father. But tonight was different. 

The dream started with Adam alone in a parking lot. Then his father came and he started running and running and running but he wasn't fast enough. He felt Cabeswater calling him and he tried to use it to protect himself. Adam started building a wall of trees and flowers around him. The flowers grew and grew but suddenly they started turning black and dying. His father broke and smashed the trees. Everything he touched started decaying. But when he finally reached Adam he wasn't Robert Parrish anymore. He was Ronan Lynch. And he didn't hit him. He talked. Words like knifes that left him bleeding.

"You wanna know why I avoid you? Well, you should look at the fucking mirror for once. Oh wait, do you even have a mirror? I'm not sure you can afford it. Wake up loser. Even if you had ten jobs you would never be one of us. We can smell the poverty in you! You would never, ever be worthy and I would never look at you the way you want me to. You are such a loser! I deserve way more and you deserve nothing! You hear me? Nothing! You are pathetic."

Adam screamed. He woke up and he wouldn't stop for a while. Then he saw the real reason he has woken up because clearly the nightmare wasn't over yet. He couldn't move at all. He was experiencing some kind of sleep paralysis. But he could feel a deep cut on his arm. Someone had cut him with a sharp object -a knife maybe?- and hot thick blood was pouring down his hand and bed. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. 

That someone was Ronan.

 _Ronan_ who haven't talked to Adam since the day he admitted he was avoiding him. _That_ Ronan was now at Adam's house, looking at the other boy with eyes wide with terror and shock. He even looked like he was crying. Was that even possible? 

 "Adam! Adam are you okay? Adam! Can you hear me? Adam!" This was one of the rare moments Ronan called him Adam and not Parrish. His voice was filled with horror and anxiety, he was shaking. 

Adam still couldn't move so he just tried to speak with his eyes. He tried to say _it's okay, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare, what are you doing here at 3am?_ . Instead a tear ran down his cheek. That was when he noticed not everything was a dream. He was surrounded by a wall, a dome actually, made of branches and leaves. While he was dreaming, he had indeed called Cabeswater to protect him. The whole structure was _glowing_.

He felt his ability to move return. First slowly, then all at once. He moved his hands as to declare that he was alright, he was alive. The moment Ronan saw the movement, he jumped onto the bed and hugged Adam tightly. Adam hugged him too, tighter than he had ever hugged anyone. He didn't want to let go, so he didn't. 

 _I'm alive. I'm alright. I'm bleeding_.

"What happened to you?" Ronan whispered to Adam's shoulder, voice trembling.

"I had a nightmare and I guess I called Cabeswater in it and then I woke up." Adam tried to avoid details because he was so close at crying. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe I could come and say hello? But when I got here I- I heard you screaming and you didn't stop and oh man I thought- I thought you- I thought you were dying so I used that key you gave Gansey for emergencies and I got in and there was this thing building itself around you and I tried to wake up and you screamed and you screamed so I- I-"

"You cut me"

"Yeah sorry about that but it was the last thing I could think of." 

"No! Thank you for doing that I don't know what could have happened if you weren't here."

Now the crisis was over, Ronan started going back to i-don't-have-feelings Ronan. He tried to pull away but Adam didn't let him. This wasn't about him and Adam really needed this hug right now. They stayed like that for a while. Then Ronan whispered;

"Sorry"

"I told you-"

"No, I don't mean _that_. Just- sorry" His voice was still a little shaky.

Ronan was never good with words. He couldn't quite express his thoughts or feelings with words. He pulled away a little and kissed Adam's forehead. Adam blushed. He didn't try to kiss Ronan or anything this time. He needed a friend right now and he was too exhausted to think about what he could do or what Ronan wanted. He felt safe there held tightly by one of his best friends. Ronan's arms around him felt like home. He fell asleep right there in the dreamer's hug and when the morning came Ronan was still there. This was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the new chapter:) if you did please leave a kudo or a comment:)  
> yo hmu on [tumblr](http://archaangelos.tumblr.com)
> 
> -An


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it took me forever to write this but i had a bunch of other stuff to do sorry:(

No one liked Aglionby parties. They were boring and full of rich people who looked like sharks to Adam. Not even Gansey liked them but he would never admit it. It was a chance for ambitious rich-ass, spoiled kids to shine and charm everyone. It was a chance for Adam to meet people and get some numbers. The thing was that no matter how hard he tried, he always felt like they could smell the poverty in him. Like "here only because I got a scholarship" was written all over his face. Like they could look right into his soul and when they saw the damage, the anger, the hurt, the abuse and the conflict, they would back away, disgusted. 

School was going to start next week and this was the freshmen welcoming party. Adam didn't remember much from his welcoming party. He had been so nervous. Two years later and he still felt like throwing up. And having Orla as his date made things even worse. Technically, it wasn't a date. Orla was an ambitious little thing, like Adam himself, so when Gansey finally convinced Blue to be his partner, Orla made Blue's life a living hell because she wanted to go too and Blue, of course, turned to Adam for help.  Showing up with a partner was almost obligatory. It meant power. They didn't tell that to Blue, obviously. If they had, she would have most definitely not come and give them a speech about how such things were unacceptable and embarrassing not only for girls, but for the boys who supported those ideas too.  Adam was almost certain that Ronan wouldn't show up either. Out of the five of them, he was the one that hated, not only Aglionby parties, but the very concept of Aglionby itself, the most.

But he did came. Adam must have forgot to tell him about Orla because he seemed pretty surprised when he saw her. Ronan looked pretty in general; with his black, fancy suit and his elegance. Adam couldn't take his eyes off him. _Stop staring, you idiot_ , he yelled to himself. But there was some distant in Ronan's expression, how his body moved, how he spoke. 

It was weird how slowly time passed in those parties. _Time is a human construct_ , Adam thought. _Maybe it can indeed slow down_. It wouldn't be a big surprise for him if he found out that this was true. After all, they arrived here in a Camaro that Ronan pulled out of his dreams. Literally. Nothing would surprise Adam anymore. Or that was what he thought.

_Hello, sir. Adam Parrish. Of course, sir. I totally agree. Oh here is Orla Sargent. I know she is beautiful, yes. Sure._

The night seemed to expand for ever. He occasionally saw Gansey and Blue here and there, always talking to someone. Blue always seemed like she wanted to kill herself. Adam only saw her talking once and she looked quite angry. Gansey saved the day once again by changing the subject. Blue and Gansey. They belonged to two completely different worlds but they still looked so good, so _right_ together.

Where was Ronan? He thought he saw him at the bar earlier.

Adam was holding a drink. A glass of champagne. Was it the second glass? Or was it the third one? He couldn't remember and that meant it probably was the fourth. Orla kept getting him drinks and kept hitting on him. He now was sure her plan was to get him drunk. Why couldn't he just give in? Orla was truly attractive. Adam knew why, but he didn't want to think about it. He needed some air. He had to get away from all this people. He said he wanted to use the bathroom or something and left. Orla would be fine.

The party was held in Headmaster Child's mansion outside Henrietta. It had a huge garden, a pool, and three floors full of rooms. This place was a maze to Adam. He went up to the second floor. There was a long corridor with old, expensive paintings on the walls. There were at least ten rooms. He started having a headache. He opened the door of the one closest to him. At first he saw a wardrobe, then another door that probably led to a small bathroom, then the bed and then he saw someone lying on it. It was a boy, at his age, with a shaved head and a tattoo that you couldn't see at the moment because of the black suit he was wearing. It was Ronan. 

Adam wasn't sure if he should leave or fully enter the room and close the door. Was Ronan drunk? Or if he wasn't, why was he lying there probably sleeping? Was he okay? Has something happened to him? Before Adam could think of an answer to at least one of his questions, Ronan slowly opened his eyes.

He wasn't looking at anything in particular. He looked at Adam for a second but he didn't seem to recognise him. Except he did, because seconds later he spoke.

"Adam."

Adam closed the door. He slowly, carefully approached the bed like it was a dangerous territory. 

"Ronan is everything alright? Do you want be to drive you home?" 

Ronan laughed bitterly. Adam wasn't surprised. This was Ronan after all. 

"You want to drive me home? Why? To kiss me like the last time we were drunk and then pretend like it never happened?" 

Adam froze. There wasn't any heat in his voice. Just something like _exhaustion_ and _surrender_. He was indeed surprised now.

"I didn't know you remembered this." he said slowly.

"Well guess what, I do! You know what I don't remember you telling me? About fucking Orla. Since when do you date _Orla_?" 

Ronan stood up. He was angry. No,  _he was furious_. This was the true Ronan. He was on fire. Radiating anger and hate. His two blue eyes, cold, like two icebergs with the power to look right into you, right into your soul and freeze it. Make you feel like you would never be happy again. The dreamer, who could create entire worlds made of the most wonderful flowers, but could also destroy and corrupt anyone and anything. At that moment, he was  _so_ _beautiful_.

"Orla and I aren't-" Adam spoke again.

"No, I don't care and I don't want to hear excuses and lies, Parrish. But hear me out, if you want to play, go find someone else, asshole!" 

"No, Ronan, this is not-"

But Ronan was already moving towards the door. Adam snatched his hand. Ronan was now looking at him, waiting. But what was he supposed to say? He pulled Rona closer and kissed him. 

And Ronan kissed back. 

For the first time in his life, Adam felt  _loved_. He suddenly understood that Ronan loved him. Adam just then realised how much he missed that feeling. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to stay there. Forever. In that moment, he truly believed in magic for the first time.

"So we just hooked up in Headmaster's Child mansion. How cool is that?" Ronan said, as soon as they stopped.

Adam laughed. "Not cooler than me" he said.

"Shut up, Parrish" Ronan said and kissed him again.

Adam didn't know whether this was right or wrong. Foolish or dangerous. And he didn't care. They were here, now and this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the last chapter! i know there wasn't any smut but eh. well i liked writing this and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. thank you so so much for reading this and supporting me. I know it was an average fanfic but anyway I'll try to write something better next time (I believe next time will be soon because i had this great idea about a pynch fanfic in medieval times it's cool I promise) I love you all guys:)  
> -An


End file.
